Psycho Hime
by KawaiiFio-chan
Summary: Jiwa putri lembut yang menjadi Jiwa putri pembunuh


Warning : OOC, Typo Everywhere, Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya MK. Tapi milik Sakura-chan :'3 .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Happy Reading, Minna!

.  
Dua Sahabat sedang membeli seporsi Cup Es Krim di taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka minggu lalu di musim semi ini.

"Ah.. Akhirnya kita bisa mengunjungi Tempat Ini..." Ujar si Gadis berambut Merah Muda seraya duduk di kursi taman.

"Ah, benar juga Saku-chan! Kita baru mengunjunginya ya?" Sahut si Rambut Indigo.

"Iya Hinata. Ini karena uang tiket yang baru cukup untuk dikenakan.." Gadis yang berambut merah muda yang kerap disapa Sakura tersenyum.

"Hehe... Baiklah apa kau ingin bermain sesuatu? Ingin naik Korsel? Perahu? Atau memasuki Rumah Hantu?" Ujar si Gadis Indigo yang Kerap disapa Hinata.

"Tapi, uang kita tak akan cukup nanti untuk pulang.." Sahut Sakura "Memang sih.. Akupun Bosan dengan hanya memakan satu Es Krim yang Sedikit dan tak memuaskan." Lanjutnya.

"Iya. Hum..." Hinata terdiam.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian, Datanglah Naruto. Si Ceroboh berkepala Nanas. "Hoho... Apa kabar?"

"Ah, Naruto? Neji? Shika? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Ternyata Naruto tak sendiri.

"Ah.. Neji-nii?" Ujar Hinata.

"Yah.. Kami hanya ingin berbagi tiket bermain untuk kalia...-" Omongan Naruto terpotong oleh Neji.

"Jangan terima tiket bermain dari dia Putri. Ini untukmu." Neji menyodorkan 5 buah tiket pada Hinata.

"Haiiiii! Siapa juga yang ingin Memberi Putri tercintamu?" Naruto kesal "Lagipula aku memberikannya ke Sakura-chan kok!"

"Jaga omonganmu Naruto." Neji terbelalak. Hinata yang mendengarnya menunduk dan meneteskan air mata seorang putri hyuga. Hinata bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Ano.. Tu-tunggu! Maaf." Kata-kata naruto pun percuma sudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?!" Sakura ingin mengejar Hinata, namun terhenti oleh Neji.

"Dasar bodoh kau Naruto... Tapi, biarkan saja. Dia pasti memahamimu Naruto. Nanti aku akan bicara padanya." Ujar Neji.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, Neji.." Naruto terdiam.

"Aku dan Shika pulang dulu yah?" Ujar Sai dengan mimik wajah Bosan. "Bye.." Lanjut Shika.

"Aku Juga." Susul Neji.

"Tunggu... Sampaikan maafku pada Hinata ya?" Ucap Sakura lesu.

"Yah.." Sahut Neji tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Jaa Naruto." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah Kecewa. Iapun pergi meninggalkan Taman Bermain pertamanya itu.

"Apa salahku.." gumam Naruto menyesal.

1 bulan kemudian... Setelah kejadian di Taman Beemain itu Sakura dicueki Hinata. Diterror seseorang. Dan kehilangan Sahabat.  
Saat ini, Sakura sedang terdiam di sudut kamarnya dengan ruangan yang gelap, udara dingin, dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk. "Aku tak ingin terror ini terus terjadi padaku.. Kami-sama.. Tolong aku!" Sakura bergumam. Ia menggenggam 2 buah tiket yang bulan lalu diberikan oleh Naruto "Naruto.. Maafkan aku... Hinata maafkan aku... Aku tak tau ini akan terjadi..."

Tapi, tiba-tiba... "Tok.. Tok..." seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Yah? Siapa? Apa itu kau Ino?" Sakura bergumam dan berkhayal.  
Ia membuka pintu dan.. Wusshhh... Beberapa puntung korek api yang menyala terlempar dan mengenai tepat di wajahnya yang cantik. Sakura tak tau siapa yang melemparkannya. "Tidakkkkk... Tolong aku..." Sakura merasakan pedihnya terbakar. Ia menangis menahan luka bakar yang melepuh itu. "Hi-Hinata.. Maafkan aku. Na-Naruto... Aku mencintaimu.." Gumam Sakura yg melemah. Tak lama kemudian ia pingsan.

"Hihi.. Itulah akibatnya jika kau merebut Naruto-kun!" Tawa jahat kemenangan sang putri hyuga menggelegar. "Selanjutnya... "

"Selanjutnya apa?!" Seseorang berteriak.

"Na-naruto?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya bodoh! Kau bukan lah Hinata yang kukenal! Aku selalu datang ke Sini menjelang Siang untuk membawakan makanan padanya." Seru Naruto yang emosi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau hanya milikku! Jangan peduli padanya!" Hinata mengacungkan sebilah pisau, "Kau menolakku! Kau harus bernasib sama dengannya!" Hinata yang ingin menusuk Naruto terhenti oleh Shikamaru dan Jurus bayangannya.

"Apa ini...! Lepaskan aku!" Hinata berusaha berontak.

"Hoh.. Kau datang tepat waktu!" Naruto sudah panik.  
Selain Shikamaru yg datang melalui jendela, Neji pun datang.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan.. Cepat bawa Sakura ke Nyonya Tsunade!" Ujar Neji pada Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat membawa Sakura ke Gedung Hokage.

Sementara Neji... "Putri.. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Tapi, sebelum itu akan kuhilangkan jiwa Pembunuhmu." Ucap Neji datar. Neji menghilangkan Jiwa Psycho sang putri hyuga dan membuatnya tersadar kembali.  
"Neji-nii maafkan aku... Apa aku harus menjalani hukuman-hukuman di ruang bawah tanah selama beberapa Tahun?" Hinata menyesali.

"Yah. Karena kau seorang putri. Tapi kau mencemarkan nama baik clan Hyuga. Mungkin akan amat lama." Neji kecewa. Hinata menangis dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah." Hinata menghilang bagai asap.

"Uwoo.. Kemana dia?!" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Menjalani masa Hukuman dari tradisi Hyuga." Jawab Neji datar.  
Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi dari Ruangan penuh terror itu.

Sedangkan, Naruto...  
"Bagaimana nek?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Masuklah.."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto berlinang air mata bahagia karena Sakura sudah pulih.

"Naruto.. Aku tak akan menolakmu lagi." Sakura tersenyum. Walaupun ia masih terbaring lemah, untung saja Semua lukanya menghilang. Apalagi Luka bakar di wajahnya tak membekas sama sekali. Ini berkat pengobatan dari Tsunade.

"Terimakasih guru.." Sakura tersenyum pada Tsunade.

Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum Bahagia. Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan itu agar tak mengganggu Calon Pengantin.

"Dengan aku menikahimu,kau tak akan mendapat bahaya lagi.." Gumam Naruto.

Beberapa Tahun kemudian.. Naruto sudah mendapat 2 buah hati.  
"Shinachiku, jangan ganggu adikmu yang tertidur!" Ujar Sakura.

"Tapi, aku bosan.." Shinachiku memutar bola matanya.

"Pergilah dengan ayahmu. Ia pasti akan senang."

"Boleh bu? Baiklah! Horrayy!" Shinachiku berlari kegirangan menyusul Ayahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Melondy terbangun. "Ah, dimana Onii-chan, bu?" tanyanya.

"Dia ikut dengan ayah, melondy-chan.."

"A-apa? Aku juga mau ikut.." rengek Melondy seraya menarik-narik baju ibunya.

"Baiklah. Nanti Ibu ajak kau ke Festival? Mau?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Horrayyy!" Melondy kegirangan dan menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata ya? Apa dia sudah bebas? Meskipun begitu, kau tetaplah sahabatku." Ucap Sakura dalam hati seraya tersenyum.

/End/

.  
Yoo minna! Review yahhh! Makasihhhh! :3 


End file.
